The goal of this research is to develop techniques for using eye movement data to investigate questions of ongoing language processed during reading. Various studies examine the types of information concerning language processing that can be extracted from eye movement data. Techniques are suggested for summarizing eye movement data in a manner sensitive to language processing demands. These techniques are used to investigate the role of various linguistic and psychological variables in reading.